


Daddy Problems

by tindrbox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Boys Kissing, Cliffhangers, Coming Out, M/M, Mates, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindrbox/pseuds/tindrbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is reunited with Howard after 23 years and Tony discovers a few things about his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Steve is Tony's dad.

“Steve!”

Turning around, Steve looked forward in the direction that his name was called. His mouth dropped open and his eyes immediately filled with tears as he realised who had called his name.

“Howard.” Steve whispered as he launched forward and wrapped his arms around his mate. They hadn’t seen each other since Steve crashed Hydra’s plane into the Arctic Ocean 23 years ago.

“I missed you so much.” Howard cried into Steve’s shoulder taking in the smell of his lover. Steve lifted Howard’s face from his shoulder and planted a kiss on his lips.

“I’ve missed you too.” Leaning in again, Steve kissed Howard until they were so rudely interrupted by Tony crashing into the room.

“Dad. What the hell are you doing?” He questioned, shock evident in his voice.

“I-I was just…”

“You were just what?” Steve went red and looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed by what was happening. Howard took a step forward towards his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Look. There’s something that I need to tell you.”

“You think?” Howard drags Tony towards the huge sofa in the corner of his lab and sits them down, Steve tagging along behind them. Tony sat patiently as he waited for an explanation from his father.

“So are you going to explain yourself then?” Tony asked when he ran out of patience.

“Em. Well em Steve is my mate.” Tony looked at him shocked.

“What?”

“I’m his mate.” Steve interrupted. “We met before you were born but everyone thought that I had died after I crashed the plane into the ocean while fighting HYDRA.” Tony looked at Steve and his father with a disbelieving look on his face.

“But what about mom?” Howard looked down. He couldn’t lie to Tony anymore.

“Your mom was someone I married to hide the fact that I was pregnant with you.” Tony and Steve looked at him, gobsmacked.

“You you were pregnant?” Steve asked after recovering from the shock of Howard’s news. With tears falling down Howard’s face, he turned to Tony and whispered. “Steve’s your dad.”


End file.
